Gilgamesh (character)
for Final Fantasy V.]] Gilgamesh is a recurring character in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Initially introduced as an antagonist, he has made a number of appearances in remakes and later titles. To date, Gilgamesh has had more appearances in Final Fantasy media than any other character, and may be the only character to appear in more than one game in the main series (see below). Gilgamesh began a tradition of an incompetent, comical, yet persistent recurring boss for the player to face. Gilgamesh's role has varied greatly from ally, to enemy, to summon, but for most of his appearances he is a traveling sword collector who battles with a variety of rare and powerful weapons. In most, if not all, of his appearances, Gilgamesh is searching for the legendary sword Excalibur, but often ends up with the imitation known as Excalipoor. Another of Gilgamesh's trademarks is Genji equipment, which can be stolen from or dropped by him. Originally voiced in Japan by Daisuke Gōri for the Japanese release of Final Fantasy XII before his death on January 17th, 2010, Gilgamesh's voice is provided by Kazuya Nakai as of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, by Riki Kitazawa in Final Fantasy XIV, by Kazuya Nakai once more in World of Final Fantasy, and by Kazuhiko Inoue in Final Fantasy XV. In the English versions, Gilgamesh is voiced by John DiMaggio in Final Fantasy XII, Keith Szarabajka in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Kurt Wilson in Final Fantasy XIV and Tom Taylorson in Final Fantasy XV. Profile Appearance Gilgamesh's appearance has varied subtly in each game, but he has a gray complexion, red/orange suit of armor, and as many as eight arms in which he holds an arsenal of different weapons. Gilgamesh's trademark weapon is a type of polearm known as a naginata, but he also uses rare and powerful swords collected from around the world. He considers himself a master swordsman (and typically is powerful enough to warrant such a lofty opinion), but usually ends up running away after being defeated. Usually, Gilgamesh appears with two or four of his arms visible; after he "morphs" he reveals his true form, bearing six or eight arms. Gilgamesh's arm number varies from game to game: in Final Fantasy V, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Type-0, he has two arms (eight arms when morphed); in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, he has six arms; in Final Fantasy IX, he has four arms; in Final Fantasy VIII, he may have eight arms, but only four are visible. Humorously, in Final Fantasy VIII the decorations on the right side of Gilgamesh's body appear to be wood or cardboard cutouts with arms drawn on them. In Final Fantasy XV he has but one arm, increased to two when "morphed". Gilgamesh often travels with his partner Enkidu, whose appearance has also varied. Unlike other recurring characters, like Cid and Biggs and Wedge, Gilgamesh generally retains the same appearance and personality. As implied in Final Fantasy VIII and confirmed in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, this is because the Gilgamesh seen in the series is actually the same person, traveling between worlds via portals in the Rift. When he runs across Zidane, Squall and Vaan in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Zidane points out Gilgamesh has only two arms and thus doesn't seem familiar, alluding to Gilgamesh's appearance with four arms in Final Fantasy IX. Personality Though he frequently appears to challenge the party and is first featured as a villain, Gilgamesh is not truly evil. In Final Fantasy V he is saddened when he learns of Galuf's fate, and when he is banished to the Interdimensional Rift he almost offers to join the party, and sacrifices himself so the party can defeat Necrophobe. In Final Fantasy VIII he becomes the party's ally, and again is not hostile in Final Fantasy IX (though he attempts to steal gil from the party several times). Gilgamesh is a sword collector, and in most games has a wide variety of weapons. His primary target for collection is the holy sword Excalibur, but most of the time Gilgamesh finds what he believes to be the Excalibur is actually the knockoff Excalipoor. The first incident of this occurs in Exdeath's castle in Final Fantasy V. In Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy VI, Gilgamesh attacks the party due to their possession of the Excalipoor, and in Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy VI possesses the genuine Excalibur when called as a summon. Despite being famous for being a swordsman, Gilgamesh's trademark weapon, seen in his sprite-based appearances, is a naginata (erroneously referred to as a halberd in the English translation). Gilgamesh is reported to have come across virtually every world's version of Excalibur, or at least the knockoff. Why he seeks these weapons is unknown, but it might not have anything to do with power, as he already has some of the highest tier weapons in the series. Indeed, when he obtains the Zantetsuken in Final Fantasy VIII he mentions "the fourth one" as though he was expecting the blade to fall into his hands. It could be that he needs the weapons to control his rift hopping, as in the 20th Anniversary port of the original Final Fantasy when the party finds the Excalibur, Gilgamesh chances upon them, and says "I've finally found it! Now I can go home!" He attacks the party in Final Fantasy XII, but later appears to give them a useful item, and in Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, is available as a summon after being bested in battle. Gilgamesh can be considered more of a rival than an enemy or ally. Gilgamesh is one of the better spoken characters in the series, often using lengthy terms or archaic phrases, such as "I must egress post haste!" or "enough expository banter!" In battle, Gilgamesh has retained a few key characteristics across the series: when weak, he will feign defeat, sometimes putting up a bluff before pressing an attack and then fleeing. Out of all characters he has faced, Gilgamesh seems to have a fixation on Bartz Klauser the most. As seen in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, he wanted to challenge Bartz again, where he alludes to being banished to the Rift the last time Bartz saw him, and mentions traveling a great journey and fighting many opponents before making his way back to face Bartz again. Furthermore, Gilgamesh imagined what would be his next encounter with a dramatic entrance followed with an epic battle against his rival, with Gilgamesh victorious and Bartz acknowledging him as the strongest warrior. Unfortunately for Gilgamesh, Bartz didn't recognize him. Abilities Gilgamesh is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He is a potent warrior who has mastered a variety of weaponry, including spears, swords and axes. Even in games that follow the job system Gilgamesh is an oddity, as he can use many different abilities, such as White Magic, Blue Magic, and Jump, among many others at any given time. He usually prefers to cast Protect, Shell and Haste on himself in one go and renew his attack. As seen in Final Fantasy XII, he can use powerful combos, unleash destructive shockwaves and bursts of energy for enormous damage. Though Gilgamesh has many other famous swords besides the Excalibur, most, if not all of them, are also knockoffs. Most of his fights outside Final Fantasy V are tough, and his Dissidia Final Fantasy profile describes him as having "strength that once decimated an entire army" (specifically, it is Galuf's army that Gilgamesh decimated). His most fearsome ability is his transformation into a larger multi-armed version of himself, with as many as six to eight arms. This allows him to use a vast arsenal of weapons at once while also increasing his overall power. Although he is a master of weapons, curiously Gilgamesh lacks analysis and he instantly assumes any weapon he has is a powerful one. A running gag is that he wields replicas, though they usually do not hinder his ability to use them effectively. In most recent games Gilgamesh has been using more technologically advanced weaponry, such as gunblades and firearms, like rocket launchers and submachine guns, but still remains more skilled with traditional weaponry. His endurance and ability to survive seem to be second to no one, as he has been faced more times than any character in the series and keeps surviving, if not also becoming stronger in the process. It is hinted that Gilgamesh has never shown his full strength; it is unknown if this is true, but he came close to revealing his true power to Bartz in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy before being carried off to the Rift. All things considered, Gilgamesh is among one of the most difficult boss fights in the Final Fantasy series and among the strongest of Final Fantasy antagonists. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes. He is in the Lifespring Grotto, a bonus dungeon, together with three other Final Fantasy V bosses. After the Warriors of Light talk to some mermaids, they find a mysterious sword. It is most likely the Excalipoor (the Excalibur can be found later in another dungeon). Upon inspecting the sword, Gilgamesh, who is described as a rude man wielding a halberd, attacks the party. If the player does not to speak to the mermaids, they can face Gilgamesh in the exit room near the teleport out, and he will speak a different set of words. Gilgamesh has 8,888 HP (like in the third fight with him in Final Fantasy V) and unleashes physical attacks that can easily KO even a high level character. He drops Genji Gloves upon his defeat. He is somewhat easy to beat should the player's party be at a high level. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gilgamesh is summoned as a boss by the Creator in the final dungeon. During the battle he will feign defeat and cast Haste, Protect and Shell on himself before continuing the battle. When defeated, he mutters "... Bartz...?" before vanishing. The party wonders what "Bartz" means, and thinks that in spite of his appearance, Gilgamesh did not seem evil. He drops the Excalipoor upon his defeat. Final Fantasy V In his debut appearance, Gilgamesh is a major antagonist, acting as Exdeath's right-hand-man. For the bigger part of the game, Gilgamesh has morphed his appearance, but he reveals his true appearance later. The party can steal Genji equipment from him. Gilgamesh's transformation line in ''Final Fantasy V Advance is a reference to the popular series Power Rangers. He also alludes to Team Rocket's original motto from the Pokemon series after Enkidu appears. ''Final Fantasy VI Gilgamesh is an esper in the ''Advance and later versions. If the player bets the rare sword Excalipoor (bought from the Jidoor Auction House) in the Dragon's Neck Colosseum, they face an Onion Dasher. Win or lose, Gilgamesh challenges the entire party to a boss battle for the Excalipoor. Once defeated in Dragon's Neck Coliseum, Gilgamesh is acquired as a magicite, and teaches Quick (x1) and Valor (x5). His magicite grants +2 Strength at level up. He costs 99 MP to summon, and when summoned, Excalibur (first), Masamune (second) and Excalipoor (last) will drop onto the battlefield, the sword(s) glowing a specific color before Gilgamesh attacks the enemy party. This refers to his appearance as a summon in Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy VIII Gilgamesh is a pseudo-Guardian Force obtainable if the party acquired Odin before entering the Lunatic Pandora and fighting the boss at the top of it. Odin will be replaced by Gilgamesh, who will appear at random during battles to attack enemies with one of four random swords. Unlike Odin, Gilgamesh can appear even during boss battles and any time during battle. Zantetsuken instantly defeats all opponents, Masamune and Excalibur deal heavy damage to all opponents, and Excalipoor deals just one point of damage to all opponents. As with Odin, Gilgamesh's Zantetsuken does not work against opponents invulnerable to instant death attacks. Gilgamesh's Triple Triad card is held by CC King, who can be challenged during the Card Club sidequest in Balamb Garden. It modifies into some of the rarest items in the game: Holy War. Final Fantasy IX Gilgamesh is a Rank D Treasure Hunter who travels Gaia looking for treasure. He is known by different names in different towns, including "Alleyway Jack" and "The Four-Armed Man". Gilgamesh in ''Final Fantasy IX diverges quite a bit from the earlier incarnations, not having much to do with interdimensional travel or collecting weapons, although his artwork depicts him with numerous blades and his brother's message in Memoria suggests Gilgamesh is looking for swords. Gilgamesh is instead an avid card player and a petty thief. ''Final Fantasy XI Gilgamesh is a non-player character and a major figure in Norg, the pirate city located on the Elshimo Island. He is involved in a few of the quests related to the ''Rise of the Zilart expansion, as well as Rhapsodies of Vana'diel, can be summoned as an Alter Ego spell, and is also involved in the Samurai job class story. This Gilgamesh looks entirely different from his other appearances. Gilgamesh is the name of one of the world servers. A species of creature that resembles the likeness of Gilgamesh, under the name Naraka, also exists in Vana'diel. These bosses exist as a Notorious Monsters in the Voidwatch line of boss quests, a nod to Gilgamesh's association with the Void. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh is an Elite Mark petitioned by Montblanc at the behest of an unidentified warrior who lost to Gilgamesh and was forced to forfeit his sword to him. Gilgamesh is found in the Lhusu Mines and must be fought twice. The player can steal a different Genji item from him each battle phase. He uses a variety of swords from previous games, all of them counterfeit, including the Buster Sword, the Revolver, the Orichalcum, and the Brotherhood, as a homage to past installments and main characters in the series, as well as the Zantetsuken, the Tournesol, and the Wyrmhero Blade. He is accompanied by Enkidu. After the battle, Gilgamesh appears to the party in the Barheim Passage. He refers to them as "friends" and gives them the Matamune fishing rod before departing. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gilgamesh returns as a Yarhi in the mission Battle on the Big Bridge, wandering around with Enkidu at the Gates of Shattered Time. When he spots the party, he recognizes them as the people who had previously battled him, and vehemently denies that he, in fact, lost. Deciding that fate had brought them back together to fight, he takes out his swords and attacks Vaan and two other party members. Gilgamesh is defeated and flees for his life, but not before alluding to his position as a summon upon being defeated. Afterward, the party unlocks his sphere on the Ring of Pacts. Gilgamesh is a Rank III non-elemental melee Esper, sharing the same rank and spot with Odin, although Gilgamesh is the more powerful one and also has a special attack. His normal attack, Slice Thrice, hits the enemy three times, while his special attack, Masamune, deals physical damage to one target ignoring their defense. Slice Thrice was used by Gilgamesh as a boss in ''Final Fantasy XII, and Masamune was a weapon the player could obtain by fighting Gilgamesh. ''Final Fantasy XIII While Gilgamesh himself makes no formal appearance, his name is used for one of the Retail Networks, Gilgamesh, Inc., received after clearing mission 46. The company sells weapons that offer the highest strength and magic boosts and belong to powerful and rare synthesis groups, but are offset with disadvantageous special properties, such as Stagger Lock, which prevents the wielder from staggering enemies, and Paper Tiger, which greatly reduces the character's maximum HP. ''Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega further reveals that Gilgamesh was at some point during development planned as a fal'Cie who would have wielded swords in various sizes, some even so large to dwarf large buildings. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gilgamesh is available as a downloadable content boss for the Coliseum. Arriving to participate in the fight, Gilgamesh battled Snow after he ruined his introduction, until Lightning intervened. He wields guns and rocket launchers though he discards them for swords during his match with Noel and Serah, who can recruit him into the Paradigm Pack as a Commando upon his defeat. After Valfodr is defeated, Gilgamesh is among the remaining monsters who keep Snow company in the Coliseum until he is able to return to his world. Gilgamesh wields six different swords and uses his Blue Magic skills from ''Final Fantasy V: Eerie Soundwave and Death Claw. Along with his usual swords—the Excalibur, the Excalipoor, the Masamune, and the Zantetsuken—he adds another classic Final Fantasy sword, the Muramasa, to his collection. His sixth sword, the Bashosen, is new to the series, and the markings on the sword faintly resemble his faithful companion, Enkidu. The sword alludes to the Bashosen weapon from the classic Chinese novel, Journey to the West, where Bashosen is a giant fan-like weapon used by the Demon King Ginkaku, and its name translates as "Banana Palm Fan". When staggered Gilgamesh's swords shatter at the hilts and he resorts to spells. Afterward the swords regenerate. With the exception of Excalipoor, whose origins are not explained, and Bashosen, which was created in Cocoon, each of his swords are said to come from another Final Fantasy game: Excalibur comes from a hidden room in Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX, Muramasa was recovered from the ruins of Zanarkand in Final Fantasy X, Masamune was fished out of Doma's poisoned river in Final Fantasy VI, and the Zantetsuken is apparently not Odin's sword in this incarnation, but a nail shed by Chaos from Dissidia Final Fantasy. The notes that mention the weapons' origins in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega refer to it as a list of Gilgamesh's fake weapons, so these origin stories could be false. During the cut scene in which Gilgamesh is introduced, he breaks the fourth wall by saying "I was starting to worry that you will never download this part of the game, and I'd be stuck in digital limbo!" Gilgamesh is referred to by being one of the names available for monsters, although spelled as 'Gilgamash'. Gilgamesh's name appears in the chocobo races in Serendipity. Once the player has reached the fal'Cie class races, the player will most likely encounter a racer named Gilgamesh Rising. ''Final Fantasy XIV Gilgamesh made his first appearance in patch 2.1. As revealed in a series of sidequests involving Hildibrand Manderville and Nashu Mhakaracca, the latter is investigating a rash of weapon thefts by a so-called duelist who challenges adventurers and takes their weapons upon defeating them. He features as a recurring antagonist in several battles. Gilgamesh is fought twice during the 2.0 Hildibrand questline, once on the big bridge and a final time in a confrontation at the big keep. This makes him the final boss of the Hildibrand questline, as the big keep fight is part of the final Hildibrand quest. This is fitting, as it's the first time a joke character has been featured as the final boss of a joke questline in the franchise. He makes another appearance in the 4.0 Hildibrand questline, where it is revealed that he had disguised himself as the samurai-for-hire "Yojimbo" (who can be fought as a boss in the Kugane Castle dungeon). He is later fought as the final boss of the Stormblood Hildibrand saga at Kugane Ohashi (Or Kugane Big Bridge) disguised as yojimbo. Near the beginning of the fight he abandons the disguise entirely and proceeds to engage the party as himself. At the end of the quest chain, while under the influence of a mind control drug he goes on to Teleport Hildibrand and himself to places unknown. Wind-up Gilgamesh is a minion. ''Final Fantasy XV Gilgamesh appears in the downloadable content ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus as the main antagonist. Known as the "Blademaster", Gilgamesh fights those who undertake the "Trial of Gilgamesh". Thirty years ago Cor Leonis fought Gilgamesh and managed to claim his arm, but was defeated and had to run. During the time Gladiolus Amicitia leaves Prince Noctis's party in Chapter 7, Gladiolus returns with Cor to take on the challenge and confront Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh is drastically different to his recurring appearance. He has only a single arm, and lacks his usual comedic traits. Instead, he is a formidable foe with contempt for the weak. While Enkidu appears as a boss, he does not appear to be Gilgamesh's pet. Gilgamesh is fought on a bridge littered with the swords of the warriors he has defeated, and his battle music contains motifs from "Clash on the Big Bridge". Gilgamesh loosely implies he might be an outworlder, referring to Eos as "your world". Ignis Scientia mentions that Gilgamesh must be over 1000 years old. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 A colossal warrior from Lorica with the power of the Black Tortoise Crystal, Gilgamesh is a l'Cie who has forgotten his Focus and serves as a boss. He is accompanied by Enkidu, a fellow Black Tortoise l'Cie. This is the second title in the ''Final Fantasy series where Gilgamesh has a notable role in the game's plot. Lorica is referred to as the place where Gilgamesh spent his childhood. This is the first game where Gilgamesh takes the player's weapons upon emerging victorious. Most of his other appearances merely allude to his weapon-claiming habit. His habit of claiming weapons apparently stems from his resentment of heroes who are too weak to protect that which matters most, much like he had been. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Gilgamesh Alt1.png|Gilgamesh. FFLTnS Gilgamesh OR.png|Gilgamesh OR. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Gilgamesh appears as a summon, and as a ghost for the player to fight in the Offline Lobby. The Gilgamesh ghost is a Level 100 Bartz, wearing a full set of Genji equipment and bearing the Dragon Seal item, a reference to Shinryu who was introduced in Final Fantasy V, like Gilgamesh. The message on the card reads "I wanted to fight you one more time... mano-a-mano", which is Gilgamesh's farewell to Bartz when the party finds him in the Rift. Bartz also quotes Gilgamesh, saying "Let's finish this, one-on-one!" when battling Chaos, and "Let's fight like men!" when battling Jecht. Gilgamesh's Summonstone can be obtained in the second stage of the Distant Glory - Villains storyline. The artwork used for the summon is from Final Fantasy V. When called upon he will either triple the summoner's Bravery or reduce it to 1, as a reference to Excalibur and Excalipoor. When Gilgamesh is summoned and produces the Excalipoor result, the text for the summon effect will read "I feel so betrayed..." This is what Gilgamesh says in Final Fantasy V upon realizing that the "Excalibur" he found is a worthless counterfeit. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gilgamesh is a secret playable character, marking his first fully playable appearance. Mimicking several of his other appearances, Gilgamesh's appearance is a coincidence, as he stumbles into World B where the wars are taking place while traveling through the Void and the worlds connected to it. Sensing Bartz, Gilgamesh seeks out his rival for their promised rematch, but Bartz has lost his memories and cannot remember him. Nonetheless, he accepts Gilgamesh's challenge and defeats him. Though he was not summoned by a god Gilgamesh is subject to the war's rules and is sent back to where he entered the world from, a portal to the Void engulfing him. Despite appearing as a playable character, the summon version of Gilgamesh from the first ''Dissidia returns, and is even used by him in the story battle against him. Like other summons, it functions identically to how it did in the first game. Gilgamesh's first alternate outfit is based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, giving him lighter armor and a red cloak. His second alternate outfit is based on his battle sprite from Final Fantasy V, giving him heavier full plate armor. As a bonus fourth outfit, Gilgamesh takes on his Final Fantasy Type-0 appearance, a suit of red and black armor. This outfit was made available to those in attendance of a Dissidia 012 tournament in Japan, and was never released in other areas. Gilgamesh brings a wide variety of weapons with him, each having different effects when drawn in battle: his traditional Excalibur, Excalipoor, Masamune, and Zantetsuken swords, as well as the Genji Blade, the Chicken Knife, the Naginata spear, and the Battle Axe. Gilgamesh's HP Attacks refer to the attacks he used in his various battles in Final Fantasy V, including Death Claw, Rocket Punch, Missile, Jump, Sword Dance, and Hurricane. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Gilgamesh is a playable character representing ''Final Fantasy V. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gilgamesh is a boss-type and regular enemy in Battle Music Sequences for ''Final Fantasy V. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gilgamesh returns as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences for ''Final Fantasy V and the Dissidia series. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Gilgamesh appears as both a regular and boss-type enemy, and makes his playable debut as the secondary antagonist representing ''Final Fantasy V. Added via update on 5th July, 2017, he is obtained by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. TFFASC Gilgamesh.jpg|Gilgamesh. TFFASC_Gilgamesh_Portrait.png|Portrait. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Gilgamesh from ''Final Fantasy V appears as an enemy. PFF Gilgamesh Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Gilgamesh Sprite.png|Playable sprite. PFF Gilgamesh.png|Boss sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gilgamesh appears as one of the summon enemies as well as a Legend character that uses the Death Claw ability. ;Portraits Gilgamesh_Brigade_Portrait.gif|Gilgamesh's icon. ;Ability Cards FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SR.png|Cross Slash (SR). FFAB Double Trouble - Gilgamesh SR.png|Double Trouble (SR). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh SR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Cross Slash (SR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Double Trouble (SR+). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR+). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SSR.png|Cross Slash (SSR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SSR+.png|Cross Slash (SSR+). FFAB Wind Slash - Gilgamesh UR.png|Wind Slash (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Gilgamesh UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Gilgamesh UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). ;Legend Cards Gilgamesh Brigade.png|Death Claw (Summon). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Cross Slash (SR). FFAB Dual Thrust - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Dual Thrust (SR). FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Electrocute (SR). FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Hurricane (SR). FFAB Tsubamegaeshi - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Tsubamegaeshi (SR). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Cross Slash (SR+). FFAB Dual Thrust - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Dual Thrust (SR+). FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Electrocute (SR+). FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Hurricane (SR+). FFAB Tsubamegaeshi - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Tsubamegaeshi (SR+). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR+). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR.png|Cross Slash (SSR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR 2.png|Cross Slash (SSR). FFAB Masamune - Terra Legend SSR.png|Masamune (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SSR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+.png|Cross Slash (SSR+). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+ 2.png|Cross Slash (SSR+). FFAB Masamune - Terra Legend SSR+.png|Masamune (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SSR+). FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR.png|Excalibur (UR) FFVI. FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR.png|Self-Destruct (UR). FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR+.png|Excalibur (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR+.png|Self-Destruct (UR+). FFAB Enkidu - Terra Legend UUR.png|Enkidu (UUR) FFVI. FFAB Enkidu - Terra Legend UUR+.png|Enkidu (UUR+) FFVI. FFAB Zantetsuken Squall Legend CR.png|Zantetsuken (CR) FFVIII. FFAB Zantetsuken - Squall Legend CR+.png|Zantetsuken (CR+) FFVIII. Final Fantasy Artniks D012 Gilgamesh SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF11 Gilgamesh R+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). Type0 Black Tortoise l'Cie Gilgamesh SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Gilgamesh appears as an enemy encountered on the Bridge of Moore. It uses Stab and drops the Excalipoor. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gilgamesh is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Big Bridge Showdown as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Big Bridge Showdown stage on Classic difficulty. Gilgamesh also appears as a boss in select ''Final Fantasy V stages. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gilgamesh appears both as a summonable vision and as an enemy. His first enemy appearance occurred during the event The Big Bridge, based on his iconic battle from ''Final Fantasy V. His second (and permanent) enemy appearance is at the Chamber of the Fallen, as part of the "Gilgamesh's Offensive" trial and its Chamber of the Indignant version, "Scorn of Gilgamesh". Defeating him in the Chamber of the Fallen yields the Genji Blade plus other additional rewards if the trial's missions are completed. His sprite is based on his appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2. His third enemy appearance occurred during the event The Clash on Big Bridge, based on his appearance as Gilgamesh Ashur from Final Fantasy Type-0. As a playable unit, Gilgamesh (from Final Fantasy V) is a 5-7★ Rare Summon. His job is listed as Guard Captain, and his role is Physical Damage. His Trust Master reward is the extremely-valuable Genji Glove accessory, due to it granting the Dual Wield passive ability. His Super Trust Master reward is the Genji Helm (FFV). FFBE 363 Gilgamesh.png|No. 363 Gilgamesh (5★). FFBE 364 Gilgamesh.png|No. 364 Gilgamesh (6★). FFBE 1072 Gilgamesh.png|No. 1072 Gilgamesh (7★). FFBE Gilgamesh FFV Sprite.png|Enemy sprite (Big Bridge FFV event boss). FFBE Gilgamesh Sprite.png|Enemy sprite (Gilgamesh's Offensive). ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words World of Final Fantasy ;Who's Who ;Gilgamesh :CV: Keith Szarabajka / Kazuya Nakai :Age in Grymoire: Immeasurable :Notes: Big Bridge's classic clasher / Not that weird / Actually...yeah, that weird ;Batty for Bartz :Gilgamesh has a very special soul. Although he was born in the same world as Bartz, he spent a long, long time wandering the space between dimensions. As such, his memories and his obsession with Bartz have been imprinted upon his soul itself. :So even though his Grymoirian self is just a copy, Gilgamesh still retains some of the emotions his original had. He's similar to the Warrior of Light in this regard. ;Batty for Bartz: Continued :When Gilgamesh has a chance encounter with Snow, he shouts "Bartz!" and ends up picking a fight with what he believes must be his nemesis. :There is a logic to these seemingly random actions: :#Gilgamesh is destined to fight Bartz (but he doesn't know why). :#Bartz must be destined to fight Gilgamesh. (Obviously.) :#Therefore, the only person who would dare fight him is Bartz! (Because...right?) :With this ironclad reasoning behind him, Gilgamesh assumes Snow must be a shape-shifted Bartz, and the rest is history. Or insanity. :Snow and Gilgamesh are both excellent conversationalists—that is, if carrying on simultaneous monologues still counts. You have to feel bad for poor Celes... ;First World of Origin: :''FINAL FANTASY V Gilgamesh is first encountered on the big bridge Alexander when the party is travelling with Bartz. Believing that he has finally found his nemesis again, Gilgamesh challenges Bartz to a "rematch." However, the Grymoire version of Bartz does not share the same experiences as his Final Fantasy V counterpart, and thus is completely bemused as to why Gilgamesh wants to fight him. After a boss battle, Gilgamesh is once again forced to admit defeat, but says that he will be back for another rematch. Later on in the story, there is an intervention where it is revealed that Gilgamesh was duped into revealing the position of Bartz and Boko, believing that he would finally be able to get his rematch. However, when it is revealed that the Bahamutian solider that sold him out in fact wants to kill Bartz himself, Gilgamesh decides to "sacrifice" himself to fight off the Bahamutian soldier and save the town, in an ending that mirrors the events of Final Fantasy V. There is also a colosseum battle ("Exdeath's Kooky Kabuki"), in which Gilgamesh can be imprismed. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gilgamesh reuses his appearance from ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. He appears before Wol at the battle tower and states he has met many heroes on multiple worlds, and claims that Wol lacks the fire in his soul that they possessed. He offers to train Wol by challenging him to a series of battles. Despite his irritation at Gilgamesh's antics, Wol accepts, and fights his way up the tower. At the top, Gilgamesh commends Wol's performance, and acknowledges him as a Warrior of Light. He promises to return to challenge Wol for his weapons once he has saved his world before departing in his typically comedic fashion. MFF Gilgamesh Model.png|Model. MFF Gilgamesh Job.jpg|Job card. Mobius - Gilgamesh R3 Ability Card.png|Rarity 3 card. MFF Gilgamesh FFVIII.jpg|''FFVIII'' card. MFF True Gilgamesh.jpg|True Gilgamesh. ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Gilgamesh is the main antagonist in the first book, who also tries to marry the princess Irma. He also appears as a summon card. Cards Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gilgamesh is represented by numerous cards: an Earth-elemental card, portraying his ''Final Fantasy Type-0 appearance with a CG render and an artwork; a Lightning-elemental card featuring his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano from Final Fantasy V, and a Lightning-elemental promotional card featuring his Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy outfit of his original Final Fantasy V appearance; and two Dark-elemental cards, a first depicting his artwork by Tetsuya Nomura for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and a second portraying his appearance in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy; and one of his alternate Final Fantasy V Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Gilgamesh is listed and as a l'Cie in his Final Fantasy Type-0 card; and as a "Captain of the Guard", for all other cards, alluding to his rank in Exdeath's army. Gilgamesh_card.jpg|4-056R. Gilgamesh3 TCG.png|10-068S. Gilgamesh TCG.png|3-071S. Gligamash-TradingCard.jpg|2-103R. Gilgamesh Theatrhythm TCG.png|5-157R. Gilgamesh PR TCG.png|PR-025. Gilgamesh2 TCG.png|8-062R. Gilgamesh4 TCG.png|10-088S. Gilgamesh5 TCG.png|15-091C. ''Triple Triad Gilgamesh from ''Final Fantasy XIV and World of Final Fantasy appears alongside Enkidu on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 384a Gilgamesh & Enkid.png|''Final Fantasy XIV''. 384b Gilgamesh & Enkid.png|''Final Fantasy XIV''. 384c Gilgamesh & Enkid.png|''Final Fantasy XIV''. 556a Gilgamesh&Enkidu.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 556b Gilgamesh&Enkidu.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 556c Gilgamesh&Enkidu.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' Gilgamesh appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Gilgamesh appears based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance. Gilgamesh is a chance card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, the card's ability: Group all characters to target point. He appears as a playable character in Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. Itadaki Gilgamesh.png|Artwork from Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. Itadaki Gilgamesh 3D.png|Redner from Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary.. ''Blood of Bahamut Gilgamesh, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated. There is also a stronger version of Gilgamesh that can be fought, called Durga, whose design is much closer to Final Fantasy V depiction of Gilgamesh. A reference to Gilgamesh's fancy of famous weapon replicas can also be found in the description of Dark Sword, a material obtained from the giant. ''Guardian Cross Puzzle & Dragons Gilgamesh appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration that happened in the North American version from November 2, 2015 to 15 November, 2015. When fought in the Netherworld, he uses the skills "Gilgamesh Resolve", "Took you long enough!", "I was worried you'd gotten lost!", "It's go time!", "Jump", "Normal Attack", "Electrocute", "Goblin Punch", "Aera", Wind Slash", "I suppose I misjudged!", "Fighting all four of you...", "...is just too tough for me...", "...NOT! Ha, I lied! Like a rug! Oh, I kill me!", "Urgh!", "I, uh, have an important appointment!", "We'll meet again!". After defeating him, he drops himself and Bartz's Brave Blade as rewards. He was obtainable as a 6★ ranked unit named "Gilgamesh" , with an attacker and physical type and fire and water elements. As a 6★ ranked unit, Gilgamesh wears his standard outfit and wields his spear while enveloped in an aura of water and fire. His active skills are "My Collection", "Excalibur", "Excalipoor", "Masamune" and "Genji Shield" and his leader skill is "Oh really? Just try it!". PAD_Gilgamesh_artwork.png|No. 2057 Gilgamesh (6★). ''Monster Strike Gilgamesh appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. Monster Strike Gilgamesh 1.png| Monster Strike Gilgamesh 2.png| ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Gilgamesh under the name Weapon Master appears as a Heartless. Creation and development According to the fifth "Chocobo's FF Laboratory" feature published in the November 1993 edition of ''V-Jump, the initial design for Gilgamesh was created by Tetsuya Nomura, although Yoshitaka Amano was the one who drew the character's final artwork. The magazine states that Nomura's initial design looked like a cross between Gilgamesh's first and second in-game forms.V-Jump, , November 1993, p.188-192. Musical themes Gilgamesh's leitmotif is called "Battle at the Big Bridge" and originally played during four of the battles against him in Final Fantasy V. Since its original appearance, it has followed Gilgamesh in several of his cameos and had several rearrangements and adaptations, and became one of the most popular themes of the series. Merchandise Master Creatures produced a six and a half inch tall figure of Gilgamesh in their third series of Final Fantasy characters. The figure's information describes it as wearing the Genji armor and wielding the Excalipoor, among other weapons. There are also two figures based on Gilgamesh's appearance in Final Fantasy VIII, one with him standing and the other kneeling, and both with the four swords he uses in the game. Gallery Gilgamesh_vs_Necrophobe.png|Gilgamesh sacrifices himself to defeat Necrophobe. Gilgamesh_DoS.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Gilgamesh vs Golbez Deva Loka 2012.jpg|''Deva Loka Nightmares II'', part of the 2008 Deva Loka art exhibition. Gilgamesh FFV Art.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Gilgamesh FFV Art (transformed).jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Gilgameshvsbutz.jpg|Gilgamesh versus Bartz artwork by Yoshitaka Amano from Final Fantasy V. Gilg08.jpg|Gilgamesh up-close in Final Fantasy VIII. Gilgamesh FFIX Art Full.jpg|Concept artwork of Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy IX. Rank s.jpg|Rank S Shock in Final Fantasy IX. Gilgamesh Alt.png|Gilgamesh's Final Fantasy VIII incarnation render in Dissidia 012. FFXIV ARR - Gilgamesh.png|''Final Fantasy XIV'' artwork. Gilgamesh Alt 2.png|Traditional battle sprite render in Dissidia 012. Gilgamesh EX Mode.png|Gilgamesh's true form render in Dissidia 012. Gilgamesh Alt 1 EX Mode.png|Master Figures-like render in Dissidia 012. Gilgamesh Alt 2 EX Mode.png|Interdimensional Rift appearance in Dissidia 012. Etymology and allusion Trivia *Gilgamesh is referred to by Natsuki Takaya in one of her side columns in Fruits Basket, stating her love of the Final Fantasy series. *In the page quote, Gilgamesh refers to the 1990's series, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. *''Final Fantasy III'' has a character called Gigameth. He is not the same character as Gilgamesh, and his katakana is , while Gilgamesh's is . *The enemy Gil Snapper in Final Fantasy IV was mistranslated as "Gilgamesh" in the North American GBA version. This was fixed in subsequent releases. Its Japanese name matches the first four characters of Gilgamesh's. *Gilgamesh's Genji equipment refers to him being wandering royalty. In Japanese "genji" is a term used for a wandering noble or prince. *Gilgamesh's signature attack, "Ultimate Illusion", is a synonym for "Final Fantasy". *Gilgamesh is one of few characters in the Final Fantasy franchise to have held his own against entire armies, once during the clash on the big bridge in Final Fantasy Type-0, as well as against Galuf's army. This is a direct parallel to Benkei, who was known for facing down impossible odds on bridges. References de:Gilgamesch es:Gilgamesh fr:Gilgamesh it:Gilgamesh pt-br:Gilgamesh ru:Гильгамеш Category:Gilgamesh Category:Recurring characters Category:Recurring enemies Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Category:Antagonists